


Knightfall: Sweetness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, High-Heel-Face Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Cinder's plan is to seduce Jaune and then destroy him, punishing both Pyrrha and RWBY in the process.But it doesn't go according to plan.KnightfallPre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Cinder (sarcastically): He's so sweet, and kind, and dough-eyed...

Emerald: You are making me sick.

Mercury: What do you plan to do with him?

Cinder: Oh, nothing much, just make him fall in love with me.

Emerald: It won't be hard.

Cinder: Guys like that will fall in love with an girl who gives him any sort of affection.

Mercury: We can break the Invicible Girl without even touching her.

Cinder: Oh, make no mistake, she's still going to die, but this will also go after RWBY.

Emerald: As sickeningly sweet as they are, what do you have against RWBY?

Cinder: It's not me that has something against them.

Emerald and Mercury: . . .

Emerald: What's the plan? Do you need our?..

Cinder: The plan is to act as dough-eyed and sweet as he is. You two just keep doing what you are doing. I won't need help with this simpleton.

* * *

Cinder: Excuse me?

Jaune: Uh, hi?

Cinder: Could you help me? I seem to be lost.

Jaune: Of course. Where are you going?

Cinder: I was trying to get back to the guest dorms. The layout here is so confusing...

Jaune: Yeah, it took me a couple weeks to find my way around...

Jaune: *gestures one hand towards her and the other hand in the way they were going*

Cinder: *turned the way he pointed and made a disgusted look before Jaune caught up to her*

Jaune: So, you're here for the Vytal festival?

Cinder: *breathes deep, trying her best to suppress her initial, sharp response*

Cinder: I always wanted to compete. I don't know if we can hold our own...

Cinder (internally): Like I would even give them a chance.

Cinder: But, it does make us better. Makes us ready to be huntsmen... at least I hope...

Jaune: I hope you do as well.

Cinder (interally): Did he really just wish me the best? We'll be fighting soon enough. Just how much of a sucker is he?

Cinder: Thank you. You are so sweet.

Cinder (internally): Like some disgusting artificial sweetener.

* * *

Jaune: *stops in front of the guest dorm*

Cinder: Thank you so much for helping me.

Cinder: *leans foward to kiss Jaune on the cheek*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

Cinder: Hope you see you around.

Jaune: *nervously nods*

* * *

Jaune: *walks through the library*

Cinder: *walks around the stacks, nearly causing a collision*

Cinder: *bright smile*

Jaune: *confused smile*

Cinder: Jaune.

Jaune: Cinder?

Cinder: Could you... reach that book for me?

Jaune: *reaches up and grabs the book, handing it to Cinder*

Cinder: My hero.

Cinder: *kisses him on his cheek*

Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*

* * *

Cinder: How many times can I 'accidentally' bump into him?

Emerald: If you need my help, just say so.

Cinder: The only thing I'll need your help with is not vomitting.

* * *

Jaune: *drinks coffee in the dorm lounge*

Cinder: *nervously walks into the dorm lounge*

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: Cinder?..

Cinder: I'm sorry... we just... don't have any coffee... I was wondering?..

Jaune: Uh, yeah, sure.

Cinder: Thanks. You're really sweet.

Jaune: Uh? You think so?

Cinder: I know so.

* * *

Jaune: *sitting in the cafeteria*

Cinder: *sits across from him*

Cinder: I hope you don't mind.

Jaune: Oh, no, not at all.

Cinder: You've just... been on my mind...

Jaune: *nervously eats*

Cinder (internally): Seriously. Am I going to have to be the one to make a move? What kind of a pathetic...

Cinder: Did you want to go out?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: *smiles*

Jaune: Yes!

Cinder (internally): I'm starting to wonder if this is even worth it, anymore.

* * *

Cinder: *walks up to the cinema, a half hour late*

Jaune: *standing with popcorn and drinks*

Cinder: I'm so sorry I'm late.

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: *hands her her popcorn and drinks*

* * *

Jaune and Cinder: *watch the movie*

Cinder: If you'll excuse me.

Jaune: *wipes his hands on a napkin*

Cinder: *goes to stand up, only to find Jaune's hand in front of her*

Cinder: *let's Jaune help her up*

* * *

Cinder (on the toilet): What the hell was that?

* * *

Cinder: *fixes herself in her mirror*

* * *

Cinder: *elegantly sits down next to Jaune*

Cinder: I'm sorry about that.

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

* * *

Cinder: *makes to stand up with the remnants of her popcorn and drink in her hands*

Jaune: *picks up up the drink and popcorn*

Cinder: *stands up, looking at him questioningly*

Jaune: *returns the drink and popcorn*

Cinder: *looks at him questioningly*

Jaune: *gestures to the side of the cinema and makes room*

Cinder: *shimmies out of the seating, with Jaune following her*

* * *

Jaune: *walks Cinder up to her guest dorm room*

Cinder: *tries to kiss Jaune on the lips*

Jaune: *shyly pulls away*

Cinder: *stares at him in shock*

Jaune: *kisses Cinder on the cheek*

Jaune: I really had a lot of fun.

Cinder: *stares at him for a moment, holding her cheek*

Cinder: We'll... have to do it again...

* * *

Emerald: So, how did it go?

Neo: *eagerly nods from behind Emerald*

Cinder: I... tried to kiss him... and he... pulled back.

Mercury: I thought you had already kissed him.

Cinder: On the cheek, which is where he just kissed me. I'm not sure what I'm feeling...

Emerald: Probably pissed. The most perfect woman comes onto him, and what does he do?!

Cinder: *stares off into the distance*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615375084178259968/knightfall-sweetness-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder: *sighs internally as Jaune walks up to her*

Cinder: *smiles at Jaune*

Jaune: I had a lot of fun last night.

Cinder: Oh, you.

Cinder (internally): Of course you did. You are acting like this is news to me.

Jaune: I wondered if you wanted to do it again.

Cinder: *coy smile*

Cinder (internally): And I've got him.

Cinder: I'd love to. Maybe next friday?

Jaune: I'd love to.

Jaune: *stares into her eyes*

Cinder: *coyly leans into him*

Jaune: *kisses Cinder on the cheek before pulling away*

Cinder: *stares at him walking away*

Cinder: *shakes her head*

* * *

Emerald: So, how is it going?

Cinder: We have a date... for friday...

Emerald: Where did your enthusiasm go?

Cinder: Sorry, it's just...

Neo: *sticks her hands between the two*

Neo (signing): Wait, wait, wait. Did she apologize?

Emerald: What the hell do you want now?

Neo (emphatically signing): SHE APOLOGIZED!

Cinder: *pushes Neo away*

Neo: *silent huff*

Cinder: He's... just getting to me.

*pregnant silence*

* * *

Cinder: *walking around with her head down*

Cinder: *bumps into something*

Cinder: *looks up into Jaune's eyes*

Jaune: *grabs her shoulders*

Jaune: What's wrong?

Cinder: *lost in his eyes*

Cinder: Is there something wrong with me?

Jaune: Why do you say that?

Cinder: You just...

Jaune: Hm?

Cinder: You won't...

Jaune: *gently grasps her chin*

Jaune: What won't I do?

Cinder: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: *uses Cinder's chin to tilt her head back up*

Jaune: I hate seeing you like this. If I'm your boyfriend, the least you could do is tell me what I won't do?

Cinder: Why - won't - you - love - me?!

Jaune: *stares into her eyes*

Cinder: I've never met anyone like you...

Jaune: What did I do?

Cinder: I thought I made myself very clear, but...

Jaune: I'm not going to just fall into bed with a girl... Not unless I can see myself marrying her.

Jaune: *let's go of Cinder and takes a few steps back*

Cinder: *stares at him*

Jaune: *shrugs*

Cinder: That's it?

Jaune: What's up?

Cinder: I'm... just not good enough for you?..

Jaune: Right now, I honestly don't know. If you want a guy to just jump into bed with you, then you're just going to have to look elsewhere.

Jaune: *turns to walk away*

Cinder: *stares at his back as he walks away*

* * *

Cinder stood in her temporary dorm room, eyes literally lit ablaze.

Cinder: I can't believe him!

Emerald: What did he do?

Mercury: If you keep that up, someone is bound to notice.

Cinder: *screams*

Cinder: I'm!.. not good enough for him?!

Emerald: He... dumped you?!

Mercury: That is kind of hard to believe...

Cinder: *breathes deep*

Cinder: Okay, no, he didn't.

Emerald: So, what did that bastard do to you?

Cinder: He...

Cinder: *eyes stop glowing*

Cinder: He... He told me he wasn't going to jump into bed with me.

Emerald, Mercury, Neo: *shocked look*

Cinder: I mean, I am the finest girl he's ever going to get, but apparently I'm not good enough for him.

Mercury: I'm really not sure where I stand on this. Can't we just kill him?

Cinder: *shocked look*

Emerald: We have to destroy him, not just kill him. The whole point is to make the girls suffer. We can't make it quick.

Cinder: ...yes... that's why... that's why we can't just kill him.

Neo: *looks at Cinder suspiciously*

* * *

Jaune: *eats in the cafeteria*

Cinder: *watches him from a distance*

Jaune: *waves at her*

Cinder: *huffs and walks off*

* * *

Jaune: *walks towards Cinder in the corridor*

Cinder: *huffs, looks the other way, and unceremoniously walks past him*

* * *

Jaune: *fully-clothed lays back on his bed and sighs*

Nora: What's the matter, leader?

Jaune: I just thought we were getting to know each other. Everything was going along so well...

Nora: Well, I'm sure if she isn't right for you, there's another girl who is.

Pyrrha: *nervously looks over at him before looking away*

Nora: *sighs*

Nora: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Yes?

Nora: *nods her head towards Jaune*

Pyrrha: *blushes and looks away*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615465792150159360/knightfall-sweetness-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder: How could you do this to me?

Jaune: Do what?

Cinder: You know what you did.

Jaune: You are the one who broke up with me.

Cinder: *stunned with mouth agape*

Jaune: We were just getting to know each other.

Cinder: We were?

Jaune: You're the one who seems to think relationships only come in two varieties.

Cinder: I do?..

Jaune: Just because now wasn't the right time, doesn't mean it won't be.

Cinder: You're... saying you still want to go out with me?..

Jaune: Of course I am.

Cinder: Of course... you are...

Cinder: *hangs her head shyly*

Jaune: So?..

Cinder: So?..

Cinder: *slowly looks up at him*

Jaune: How about a middle ground?

Cinder: Middle ground?

Jaune: *holds up his hand to her*

Cinder: *surprised to already find her hand moving to his*

* * *

Jaune and Cinder: *blushing, walking through the corridors while holding hands*

* * *

Jaune and Cinder: *blush, sitting on the fields around Beacon, holding hands*

* * *

Jaune: *kisses Cinder on the cheek in front of her temporary dorm room*

Cinder: *walks into her dorm room and closes the door*

Cinder: *blush glows radiantlly*

Cinder: *eyes start burning*

Mercury: So?..

Emerald: What did he do to you?!

Cinder (giddily): We held hands and he kissed me on the cheek.

Mercury, Emerald, Neo: . . .

Emerald: He... kissed you on the cheek?..

Mercury: You were planning to seduce him.

Cinder: I was what?

Emerald: You were going to seduce him, and then break him like we do with Mercury's legs.

Mercury: *glares at Emerald*

Cinder: *breathes deeply and eyes cease glowing*

Cinder: Isn't he wonderful?

Neo (signing): What the hell is happening here?!

Emerald: Will you just be quiet?

Mercury: Do you... even know... ANYTHING about her?!

Emerald: I don't have time for this shit right now, we need to help her.

Mercury: Help her what?, get the blond kid's dick?!

Cinder: *dreamy look*

Mercury: I'm starting to think her plan might have some flaws in it.

* * *

Cinder: *tosses and turns trying to get to sleep*

* * *

Cinder: *tiredly walks down Beacon's corridors*

Jaune: Morning.

Cinder: *eyes instantly wake, staring into his*

Cinder: I... I love you...

Jaune: *wide eyes with shock*

Cinder: I spent all night tossing and turning, thinking of you...

Jaune: . . .

Cinder: You said you couldn't... without... me being the girl you'd want to marry...

Jaune: *nods*

Cinder: I want to be that girl.

Jaune: *stares at her*

Cinder: *desperately looks at him*

Jaune: I... want to spend my time with you... but... I don't know... I'd need proof that I should spend my life with you...

Cinder: . . .

Cinder: What kind of proof?..

Jaune: I don't know... maybe tell me why you started dating me?

Cinder: *stares into his eyes*

Cinder: *tearfully turns and runs away*

Jaune: *sighs*

* * *

Jaune: *sighs on his bed*

Ren: I thought you remedied your relationship?

Jaune: And then I went and said the stupidest thing I could.

Nora: Oh, come on, it couldn't...

Jaune: I asked her why she started dating me. I mean, like, seriously, just because I have no idea why she's dating me...

Pyrrha: You... I'm sorry, but you keep letting your self-confidence get in your way.

Jaune: *sighs*

Nora: *repeatedly hits Jaune with her pillow*

Nora: Bad leader. Bad.

Jaune: *sighs*

* * *

Cinder: *head jerks around her room as if someone were out to get her*

Mercury: So...

Emerald: She just needs help.

Neo (signing): To get Jaune's dick.

Emerald: Why do I have the feeling that was perverted?

Neo: *shrugs*

Mercury: Okay, how do we help her?

Emerald: *kneels down and grabs Cinder's hands*

Emerald: Without knowing what she wants... I don't know what we can do for her...

* * *

*knock on the door*

Nora: *opens the door, seeing Cinder with tears rolling down her cheeks*

Nora: Leader, it's for you!

Jaune: *walks up to the door*

Jaune: Cinder?!

Jaune: *steps out and holds his hands towards her*

Cinder: I'm so sorry...

Jaune: *helps Cinder inside and sits her on his bed*

Jaune: What?..

Cinder: I'm so sorry. When I planned this, I had no idea I would care for you.

Nora: Started... what?..

Cinder: *falls down on Jaune's bed, crying*

Jaune: Tell me, what?.. why?..

Cinder: *continues to cry*

Ren: I will advise you to answer his question.

Cinder: *looks up, tearfully, into Ren's eyes*

Ren: Things will only get worse.

Cinder: *sits up, trying to control her tears*

Cinder: *tearfully looks at Jaune*

Cinder: I was... going to... kill you.

JNPR: *blank stares*

Nora: So... I want you to give me a reason... I shouldn't break your legs.

Jaune: Nora.

Nora: *backs off*

Jaune: Cinder...

Cinder: *stands up and tries to flee*

Jaune: *catches her and throws her back onto his bed*

Jaune: *steps forward to loom over her*

Jaune: Why are you telling me this?

Cinder: *falls over and cries on the bed*

_NPR: *glare at Cinder*

Jaune: *kneels down in front of her*

Jaune: *grabs her hands*

Cinder: I'm so sorry...

Jaune: Why?..

Cinder: Because I fell for you, and now, I know, it will never...

Jaune: I didn't say that...

Cinder: *quickly looks up at him*

_NPR: *watch*

Jaune: You told me, even though you had nothing to gain. I mean seriously, you were expecting me to hate you. You had nothing to gain by telling me. The only reason you would...

Cinder: *stares into his eyes*

Jaune: Is if you really love me...

Cinder: *hopeful, expectant stare*

Jaune: *grabs Cinder's face, staring into her eyes*

Jaune: *kisses Cinder*

Pyrrha: *blushing, hiding her face in her hands and peeks through*

Nora: So?

Ren: It seems all is forgiven.

Jaune: Oh, no, not forgiven.

Cinder: *stares with shock*

Jaune: But I'm willing to let you earn your forgiveness. Prove to me you're not the woman who wanted to kill me.

Cinder: *stares soulfully into his eyes*

Cinder: How?

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune: That part I'm not sure about.

Ren: Perhaps you should tell us your plan.

Nora: Yeah, that's probably your only chance.

Cinder: If that is the only way...

* * *

Jaune: Oookay. I think we need to get Ozpin.

Ren: And what would happen to your lady?

Jaune: . . .

Nora: Yeah, maybe not the best idea.

Jaune: Then... what... do we do about it?..

Cinder: We could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/615556441048285184/knightfall-sweetness-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
